Computer-based systems enable a wide variety of data processing tasks to be accomplished in a fast and efficient manner. From hand-held consumer products to geographically distributed wide area networks with multi-device data storage arrays, such systems continue to increasingly pervade all areas of society and commerce.
Larger capacity data storage networks sometimes employ multiple numbers of individual data storage devices, such as hard disc drives, which are operationally arrayed together to form a large memory space. RAID techniques (redundant arrays of independent devices/discs) are also sometimes used to enhance the reliability with which data can be stored across such array.
While various approaches have been proposed in the art to enhance the construction and operation of such arrays, there remains a continual need for improvements in the art, and it is to these and other improvements that the claimed invention is generally directed.